Maya's New Neighbor
by Kayla Crystal
Summary: Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders are best friends and not only that, but neighbors. When Cam gets sick and tired of the team harrassing him, he will stop at nothing to make them stop even if that means making Maya his pretend girlfriend. What happens when they both have certain feelings for each other? Adopted by rachaelxmonstuh
1. Our First Meeting

Our First Meeting

"Maya there's a new neighbor, and we should welcome them properly," my mom announced.

Honestly, I didn't really want to greet any new neighbors. All the neighbors I've had were always mean and old.

"Why can't Katie do it?"

"Because she has to study for a big test coming up, and I don't want any distractions."

"Then why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm heading to the grocery store with your dad to get some more food."

I sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to say to them?"

"Well I made a pie for them so give this to them, and just say welcome to the neighborhood."

"Ok fine."

My mother handed me the pie and I headed out the front door. I walked to house next to us on the right. I knocked on the door three times and waited.

When the door finally opened, I felt sparks fly. The guy was so cute. He had chocolate eyes that made you melt and messy brown hair.

I started to forget everything that I was supposed to say until he said, "Um hello?"

"Oh sorry. My family and I just wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood with a peace offering."

I gave the pie to him and he gave me a soft smile.

"Well that's very nice of you guys."

I couldn't help but ask, "So what school are you going to?"

He replied, "Degrassi Community High School. My family had to move here because I am an all-star at hockey, and they wanted me to have more of an advanced team."

"Is that supposed to impress me? I go there too."

He smiled. "No- I mean- no."

"I'm just kidding." I smiled at him.

He asked, "So you go to Degrassi too?"

I nodded.

"I guess it would be nice seeing a familiar face. My name is Campbell Saunders, but you can call me Cam."

I responded, "My name is Maya. Maya Matlin."

Cam asked, "So I guess I'll see you around soon?"

"Yeah definitely. See ya."

After he closed the door, I just felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt my cheek and it was turning red. I smiled. I guess that happens when I meet attractive guys. I ran back to my house and closed the door.

Cam's Pov

Wow Maya was really pretty and seemed nice. Maybe she'll be one of those long-lasting crushes. You never know, and she's going to my school too. At least, I'll know somebody there.

My brother, Justin, asked, "So who was at the door?"

"One our new neighbors. She gave us a pie, and I found out she's going to our new school."

"Ooh pie." He took the pie right out of my hands, grabbed a fork, and started digging into it instantly. Typical Justin.

"So is this girl nice?"

"Yeah."

He asked, "Is she hot?"

"What?! Why are you asking that?!"I exclaimed.

Justin said, "Relax Cam. It's just a question. I was just asking since you are blushing right now."

I looked down. Dang it Justin! Stupid blushing!

"I'm not answering that and besides I literally just met her like two minutes ago."

He smirked. "You seem like you like this girl."

"What?! No I don't!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Cammy." He patted my shoulders and went upstairs with his pie. Man I hate when he calls me that.

Maya's Pov

I ran upstairs seeing Katie blocking my way on the way up.

"So how was the visit to our new neighbor?" she asked.

"It was fine." I tried to move past her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Wait why are you blushing?"

"No reason," I lied.

"Come on Maya tell me." I tried to move past her again, but she still wouldn't let me through.

"Isn't there a test that you have to study for?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Katie answered, "I'll get to it. Wait was our neighbor a cute boy?"

"Pssh no. I don't know what you're talking about." Wow that came more obvious than I thought it would.

Katie sang, "Maya likes a boy! Maya likes a boy!"

I whispered, "Shhhh! Fine there is one, but you better keep your mouth shut. I don't Mom or Dad giving me a lecture about boys."

She replied, "I know how you feel. Ok I won't tell anybody."

I sighed. "Good. Now you better go upstairs and study before Mom and Dad get home."

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding me."

She finally let me pass and I closed the door to my room. I smiled thinking of Cam again.


	2. First Day

Cam's Pov

Man, Degrassi is tough. My hockey team is always teasing me, I can't seem to find any of my classes, and Justin keeps tripping me every time I pass him.

Why did I even agree to this? Wait it wasn't me. It was my parents. I miss Kapuskasing. I was perfectly happy there.

I finally saw Maya talking with an enthusiastic brunette and a red-headed guy. I tapped her on the shoulder hoping to get some help.

Maya's Pov

Tori and Tristan were getting all jumpy going shopping at the mall today. When it comes to fashion, they'll do anything to get the newest look.

"You have to come Maya! You need a new look!" Tristan exclaimed. I looked down at my clothes. They weren't that bad.

"Yeah come on Maya! Ppplllleeeeaaaaassssseeee?" Tori pleaded.

I responded, "Wait what's wrong with my look now?"

Tristan opened his mouth to say something, but then got interrupted when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see Cam.

I asked, "Hey Cam, how's your first day at Degrassi going?"

"Well brutal," he answered.

"Yeah you get used to it here. So what's up?"

"Well I need help finding my classes," Cam responded.

"Sure that will be easy. Just give me your schedule and I'll be your personal tour guide for the day."

He handed me his schedule and the first class was French. I have that class. I guess we'll have one class in common. It says that he's a sopohomore. How could've I had not known that? Stupid, stupid stupid! I mentally slapped myself in the face.

When I walked away from Tori and Tristan, they gave me a confused look. I mouthed, 'I'll tell you guys later.' They just nodded and went back to their conversation.

"Ok French is first. I have that class too."

Cam replied, "Cool! I guess we'll have at least one class together."

I smiled and nodded.

I asked, "Made any new friends yet?"

"No, you're pretty much the only one, but I'm glad for that," he stated.

He gave me a small smile and I looked down and blushed. So sweet.

"Well don't worry I'm sure you'll make new ones. It just takes time. Trust me I know when I first came here," I said remembering the time when I first became friends with Tori and Tristan. It was a little rough at first, but now we're all best friends.

"Thanks."

I stopped and announced, "Well here it is." I pointed to the door to French class.

"Ladies first." He's such a gentleman which makes him even more dreamy. Gosh what am I thinking? Snap out of it Maya! He's just your friend. You only met him a few days ago!

In class, I sat next to Campbell since we didn't have any assigned seats and taught him what we did and how we did it. He seemed to catch on quickly.

Every class before lunch, I showed him where all of his classes were, and showed him where the library and bathrooms were.

At lunch, Tori and Tristan ran up to my table jumping up and down.

"May I ask why you guys are so happy?" I said.

"You were talking to The Campbell Saunders! How do you know him?" Tori asked.

I explained, "I met him a few days ago. He's my new neighbor. He lives right next door to me. No big deal."

Tristan stated, "It's a huge deal! He's the famous hockey star that's going to be drafted in the NHL!"

So that's what Cam was talking about earlier. Now it all makes sense.

I asked, "How do you guys even know that?"

Tori rolled her eyes at me and gave me an 'It's so obvious' look. "Everybody has been talking about it. He's pretty popular around the school."

Tristan asked, "So what do you think of him?"

I replied, "What do you mean?"

Tori interrupted, "He means do you like him?"

Ugh! How did they find out? I hate when they know when my secrets before I even tell them.

I answered, "What? No!"

Tristan stated, "You were smiling and blushing more than usual in French."

I did? Dang it!

"Were you guys watching us?" I asked.

Tori responded, "Maybe. We just wanted to see what was going on."

Typical Tori. She always wants to get the latest gossip.

I explained, "He's just my neighbor. That's all."

Cam suddenly came in with his lunch and his team and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

Tristan scoffed. "Just neighbor. Right."

I rolled my eyes. I just stood up and walked away from our lunch table.

Tori asked, "Wait where are you going?"

"Just somewhere," I answered. Honestly I just wanted to get away from them. I walked out of the door and leaned on the wall.

Cam's Pov

Dallas, the head captain of the Ice Hounds, announced, "So Cam. I saw you with Chicken Cutlet in the hallway."

"Who's Chicken Cutlet?" I asked.

"You know Maya. The Matlin sister."

"What about her?" I asked.

Dallas responded, "It seems like you two have a thing going on."

"What?! No! She's just my neighbor that I met a few days ago."

He replied, "We'll believe you…..for now."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the hockey table. What is up with them and girls? It seems like they're trying to hook up with one every time they see one.

I threw my lunch away and headed out the door. I wasn't really hungry anyway.

"Hey Cam."

I knew that angelic voice anywhere. I turned around to face her. "Hey Maya."

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get away from the hockey team," I answered.

"Yeah I'm trying to get away from my friends."

"How about we just go somewhere where it's just the two of us? I mean- since both of the people we hang out with are being annoying."

"Sure." She gave a smile.

"I hear there's a garden in this school. You wanna go?"

Maya's Pov

I smiled again at him. I don't know what it is about him, but he just makes me want to smile all the time. "Yeah sure."

I led him to the garden where Katie and Jake are usually planting tomatoes. Luckily, they weren't here to bother me.

I announced, "So this is it."

Cam looked all around the garden. "It's really nice. Shall we sit?"

"Yeah."

I stated, "You know… I love coming here."

Cam asked, "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just seeing the pattern of the clouds and the colors of the trees. It makes me feel like I'm not alone in this world."

Cam's Pov

I nodded. At that moment, I realized she wasn't like all those other girls. Maya was different.

"That's really deep," I said.

"Yeah. So I hear you're going to be in the NHL soon. How do you deal with all that pressure?" she asked.

I've asked myself many times that question, but I don't really know the answer.

I answered, "I don't know. I guess I just remind myself that I'm doing this for my family. As long as they're there to support me, I know I'll be fine."

I realized that was the truth. Maya made me realize what I didn't realize myself.

"That's really sweet," Maya said.

I blushed. "Well I guess we better be heading back."

I didn't really want to though. I wanted to stay and talk to her forever.

"Yeah," Maya replied disappointedly.

"Hey could I have your number?" I asked.

"Sure."

She grabbed a piece of paper in her pocket and found a pencil in her jacket and wrote down her number.

She handed it to me. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem. So are you going to need help finding any more of your classes?"

"No I think I'll be fine. Thanks for your help."

It was silent for a few seconds before I spoke. "Well I'll see ya later."

"See ya."

I walked away from her with a huge smile from my face. I don't think it would be so bad here anymore.


	3. Just a Regular Saturday

Sorry for not posting sooner guys. I had writer's block. Enjoy! (By the way, if you haven't noticed, the beginning of the chapter is based on Taylor Swift's awesome music video called You Belong With Me.)

Maya's Pov

I was sitting at my desk on a regular Saturday in my room doing homework when I saw across the window that Cam was right across from me on his bed. I hadn't realized I was staring until he smiled at me. I looked down and blushed.

I saw him get a sketch pad and a marker and then write down, 'Hey Maya.'

I quickly looked for my sketch pad under my desk and grabbed a black sharpie. I wrote down, 'Hey.'

He wrote, 'Whatcha doing?'

I answered, 'Homework.'

'How about you take a break from homework?'

I wrote, 'Like how?'

'We could come hang out if you want at the movies.'

I smiled and almost yelled out yes, but luckily I was able to cover my mouth just in time. 'Sure.'

I was finishing what I could of my homework before Cam came when I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Cam."

Cam asked, "So are you ready to go?"

"One second. Just let me tell my parents and grab my stuff."

I went into my parents' room and asked, "Can I go to the movies with one of my friends?"

My mom replied, "Sure honey. Here's some money, but make sure you are back home by your curfew."

"Ok thanks." I took the money and went into my room to grab my purse and phone.

I went downstairs and saw Cam was still waiting.

"Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine," he answered.

"So how are we going to get there?"

"My brother agreed to drive us."

"Oh ok," I responded.

I followed Cam to the car and sat beside him.

Cam's brother said, "Hey I'm Justin."

"I'm Maya." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"So are you guys like dating now?"

I blushed and looked down at my hands. I wish we were dating. Did I just say that? Ugh stop it Maya!

Cam coughed and gave his brother a look. "No we're just friends."

Cam's Pov

Way to make it awkward Justin. Now Maya probably thinks I'm a creep that likes her.

"Oh sorry," Justin said. I'm totally going to kill him later.

The rest of the ride was awkward. Both of us didn't talk and we barely looked at each other.

When we arrived, we went out of the car and into the theater. I finally tried to break the ice. "Sorry about my brother."

"It's fine. My sister would probably do that too."

Whew, that was a close one. I hope it won't be so silent anymore.

Maya asked, "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about that new zombie movie coming out?"

She responded, "Yeah I don't really do scary movies."

"Come on. Just watch it. It's not even that bad."

She seemed to take this into consideration and then sighed. "Fine fine."

I paid for the tickets and went to the counter for food.

I paid for the popcorn and the two sodas. I had to impress her and show that I wasn't like the rest of the morons on my hockey team.

Maya announced, "Thanks but you didn't really have to pay for everything."

"Well I did pick the movie, so I owed you something."

"Okay point there." She giggled. She has an adorable laugh.

We walked into the movie and picked out a seat in the middle row.

She whispered, "Do we really have to be watching this?"

"Don't worry. You can hide in my jacket if you get scared." I actually meant this. I didn't mind Maya getting closer. God, what am I thinking? Snap out of it!

Maya just rolled her eyes at me and threw some popcorn at my face.

Maya's Pov

Usually I don't watch scary movies, but this time Cam coaxed me into it. I had to admit the movie was pretty good, and I actually did hide in Cam's jacket when I got scared. He just laughed at me.

When the movie finished and we walked out of it, Cam asked, "So what did you think of the movie?"

"It was okay."

He replied, "The best part was seeing you scream at the end when the face of a zombie popped up."

I playfully punched him. "Shut up."

I asked, "So where do you want to head now?"

"I heard about this place called the Dot. Wanna go? I'm kind of hungry."

I stated, "You just ate a full bucket of popcorn. How are you still hungry?"

"Well that's just me."

"Okay. It's actually not far from here. We can probably walk."

Cam followed me out of the theater and onto the sidewalk. It was silent the whole way because we didn't really know what to say to each other.

When we arrived, he opened the door for me and I smiled. Such a gentleman.

We sat down in a booth across from each other.

Cam's Pov

I couldn't help but stare when Maya was looking at her menu. She's so different than everyone I have ever met but that's a good thing. She's unique.

I asked, "So what do you want to eat?"

"Maybe just a burger with some fries. I'm not that hungry."

I responded, "Yeah I'm probably going to get a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries."

"Wow you certainly have an appetite."

The waiter came and announced, "What can I get you guys?"

Maya answered, "Water and a burger with a side of fries please."

While he was writing down Maya's order, I said, "I'll have water and a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries also."

Maya's Pov

I just stared at Cam for a second. He's perfect in every single way. He's cute, funny, sweet, and a gentleman. God, what am I thinking? We're just friends.

I didn't notice I was still staring at him(the second time today) until he asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

I answered, "No you're fine." I looked down at my pants with my face flushed from embarrassment.

"How about we get to know each other a little more? Let's play 20 questions."

"Umm okay. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Red. Yours?"

I replied, "Green. Your turn." (AN: Together they make Christmas! Haha : P)

He asked, "Favorite movie?"

"Eat Pray Love."

Cam asked, "Really?"

"No I hate romantic movies. But I don't really have a favorite movie though. Yours?"

Honestly, this was true. Whenever my mom and my sister are watching romantic movies, I stay in my room trying to write songs. Romantic movies just show that everybody has a happy ending, and love between two people is what everybody needs which isn't true.

"Wow most girls wouldn't say that. My favorite movie is Grownups. That movie is hilarious," Cam stated.

"I love that movie!"

He asked, "You do?"

"Yeah it always makes me laugh."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. He has a really cute smile.

We kept playing twenty questions until the waiter came with our food.

Cam's Pov

Maya is so sweet, funny, and smart. She's everything you could want in a girl. I usually don't fall for girls that easily but she's different. I fell for her just in the day I spent with her.

I announced, "You don't strike me as a burger girl. Most girls just like to eat salads because burgers have too much "carbs."

"Well things aren't always what they seem. When I first saw you, I pretty much thought you were just another hockey player."

I asked, "Well what do you think of me now?"

She explained, "Well I've spent the whole day with you and you are nice, sweet, and funny unlike the rest of the Ice Hounds."

My confidence boosted. She thinks I'm sweet and funny! Point one Saunders! I better hide that I like her before I get rejected. I mean she's my only friend at Degrassi and I don't want to ruin that.

I teased, "Sounds like someone has a crush on me."

"What! No I don't!"

She's blushing. She's so cute when she blushes.

I pretended to roll my eyes. "Yeah whatever you say, but you know you like me."

She threw her French fry at my face. "Hey those fries are hot! You trying to burn me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Maya's Pov

I had such a fun day with Cam. After we ate at the Dot, we walked home together.

As we were walking, I said, "I had a great time today."

He responded, "Me too. Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded.

"This is the most fun since I've been at Degrassi."

I smiled and blushed. That's so nice of him to say.

I replied, "Me too."

We finally arrived at my front porch and then stopped.

Cam announced, "We should do this again sometime."

I nodded. "Yeah we should."

I said goodbye to him and closed the door behind me and ran upstairs.

I closed my bedroom door and smiled. I still haven't finished my homework. Oh well. I laid down on my bed suddenly feeling tired.

Well guys I hope this chapter made up for the time lost. I'm so scared for what is happening for the new Degrassi this week. I really hope Cam isn't going to die. They already broke my Camaya heart. What next? Anyways, please press the review, favorite, or follow button and that will make my day! See you next time!

Kayla Crystal


	4. Awkward Slip-Ups and Kisses

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been too sad because of Cam's death to write anything and I had a lot of drama in the past few weeks too and then there was TCAP tests. Thankfully, the drama is all over for now and tests are almost done. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

Maya's Pov

I heard three knocks on the door and I opened it. I saw Cam. Ever since we hung out at the movies, Cam just started to ask me to hang out with me more often and I guess we became close friends.

I asked, "Hey Cam, what's the agenda for today?

He answered, "Well I was hoping if you would like to come with me to the mall."

"Okay I'll get my stuff."

I went upstairs to grab my cell phone and wallet to put into my purse. I said a quick goodbye to my parents and ran downstairs to Cam. I closed the door behind me and followed him down the driveway.

I asked, "So is your brother driving again?"

"Yeah but I promise he won't say anything embarrassing this time."

I responded, "Well that's good."

He opened the door for me and I slid into the car.

It was silent for the rest of the car ride, but it was a comfortable silence. We just sat there looking at each other once every few minutes.

When we finally reached our destination, he got out first and once again opened the door for me. I smiled at him and we headed to the front doors of the mall.

"So where do you want to head first?" I asked.

"I hear there's an arcade in this mall if you're fine with it," he answered.

"Yeah sure."

Cam and I stood on the escalator as it was descending and saw the arcade down below. When we got off it, we walked towards the inside of the arcade.

Cam asked, "What game do you wanna play?"

I looked around. There wasn't really any game that caught my attention.

"Actually I don't know. You pick," I stated.

"How about that shooting game over there?" Cam asked.

I looked down noticing how shiny my boots were and said shyly, "Umm I've actually never played that kind of game before."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well come with me and I'll teach you."

I quickly followed him as he jogged over towards the game.

"So just look at what I do and just copy it. Your goal is to shoot at any deer that you see."

I nodded. Seems easy enough. I tried pulling the trigger, but it wouldn't work. What is wrong with this thing?!

"Maya you're holding the gun backwards," he explained.

Ah, I am such a doofus. Typical me. But did my dorkiness have to take over in front of Cam of all people?

"Here let me show you."

He aligned the gun in the right direction and put his arms around me with his hands over mine. He aimed at the target and pulled on the trigger killing the deer.

"Just like that," Cam whispered.

I did the same thing and shot perfectly at the target.

"See I knew you could do it," he said.

His arms were still around me, and I blushed and smiled. Cam suddenly snapped back to reality and steeped back mumbling an apology with his face turning red. Aww so cute. He's blushing.

After another round of playing the game, we decided to play air hockey.

Cam announced, "I have to warn you. I'm a champion at air hockey."

Now this game I wasn't so shy about. My dad used to bring me to his work every day when Katie and I were little and we played air hockey as a use of our time.

I replied, "Well then let's see the champion get beaten. Just because you're a super star at ice hockey doesn't mean you'll win at air hockey."

Cam asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, yes it is."

He replied, "Fine you're on. Whoever loses has to buy the winner lunch."

"Prepare your wallet Saunders because you're about to lose."

I grabbed the paddle and the puck and pushed it over to Cam. He hit it back and it went back and forth until I won the goal.

"Maya-1. Cam-0," I said.

"Whatever. One point doesn't mean I can't catch up to you."

The next time he hit it into my goal and rubbed it into my face.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the puck and was about to push it with my paddle when I came up with a brilliant yet funny plan. I put my hand over my mouth and pretended to be shocked.

"Oh my god! That's Megan Fox!" I exclaimed and pointed behind him.

Cam looked and I took the shot and it went straight into the goal. Ha, too easy.

"Cheater!" He exclaimed.

"Am not," I responded.

"Are too," he replied.

"Not my fault you're too gullible," I smirked.

"Whatever."

We kept playing air hockey for another five minutes before I won 6-2.

Cam announced, "You totally cheated."

I explained, "Hey you're the one who fell for the trick and I tried to warn you that I would beat you. Besides, are you a sore loser?"

He said in a 10 year old boy voice, "No I'm not."

"Of course you aren't," I said sarcastically. I have to admit it's pretty fun messing with Cam.

We walked out of the arcade and Cam asked, "So where do you wanna go next?"

I walked over to the map of all the stores and one caught my eye. It was three stores down from the arcade, so I grabbed Cam's hand and ran towards it.

"A dress shop? Why a dress shop?" He asked.

"Well remember there's a dance coming up in a week, and I haven't gotten an outfit yet," I answered.

"And what does this have to do with me? I don't look good in a dress," Cam stated.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No silly. That's why there are tuxes for you. Now come on and pick out a tux. For me? Please?"

I gave him the puppy dog look and Cam sighed and went to the tux section while I started looking through the clothes until I found a perfect silk pink dress for me.

I walked over to Cam and tapped his shoulder.

"Found anything yet?" I asked.

"No not yet," he continued, "Why am I even doing this? I'm not even going to the dance. It's going to suck being all alone in a corner."

"You have to Cam. You don't have to be alone. I'm going to be there and I don't even know how to dance."

Cam responded, "Wait so you're going to a dance but you're not going to dance? Maya that's crazy. That's the whole point of people calling it a dance."

"I've been to dances before without dancing. They were fine."

"Well this time you're going to learn how to dance. I'll teach you. I'm not going to let you stand there all alone in a corner watching other people dance," Cam replied.

"Aww thanks Cam. That means a lot to me. Now let's find actual outfits to the dance before we do dance," I announced, "What's your size?"

He gave me his size and I looked through the clothes rack until I found the perfect one and walked towards the dressing room.

"Here try this on," I stated.

He sighed and went into a dressing room while I went to the girls' dressing room. I closed the door and started putting the dress on, and when I was done, I looked in the mirror. I fixed my hair and then went outside to see Cam waiting for me.

Cam's Pov

After I finished dressing up in the tux, I went over to a chair to sit down in while waiting for Maya to come out.

A few minutes later, she came out and my mouth was agape and I was speechless. She looked beautiful.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"You look really good." Is that all I can come up with? Nice impression. I should've said she looked gorgeous.

"Thanks. You forgot to put your tie on. Here let me help you," she stated.

Maya walked over to me and put the tie on. She walked behind me making me face the mirror.

"This is the real Campbell Saunders."

I smiled at her and announced, "Well I guess we should go back and change."

Maya nodded and we went back into our dressing rooms to dress back into our regular clothes. Maya and I paid for the outfits and walked to a bench outside and sat down.

"So do want to get some food at the food court now?" I asked.

"Sure. I am kind of hungry and after all, you do owe me lunch," she answered.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay princess."

She slapped me on my shoulder and said, "I am not a princess."

"Whatever you say," I sarcastically said.

We walked towards the escalator and when we were onto the floor below us, we headed to the food court.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

Her eyes wandered all over the room. "I guess McDonald's is fine."

Maya and I walked together over it and ordered our food. Maya ordered a 10 piece chicken nugget meal while I ordered a double quarter pounder burger with fries.

We found an empty table and sat across from each other. Maya started opening up the box of chicken nuggets and announced, "You know if we're going to go to a restaurant or a food place every time we hang out, then I'm going to become a fat blueberry that can't fit through a door."

I chuckled. "Well then maybe next time we could just hang out at my house or your house if you want to."

"I'd like that."

She started blushing and looked down at her shoes under the table.

"Don't hide your face. It seems like you are always looking down at your shoes whenever you're around me. Are your shoes that interesting?" I said.

"No, it's just you're being so nice to me and I guess my head tends to look down a lot."

"Which is also code for you like me and you're blushing," I teased.

She exclaimed, "No I don't! Will you please stop saying that?"

"Whatever you say Miss Matlin," I said.

Maya asked, "Is that supposed to be your catch phrase or something because you say that a lot."

I chuckled. "I pretty much only say that to you."

Maya asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I stated.

"Cam I'm serious."

I said, "Ok ok what is it?"

"Well girls flaunt over you all the time and you don't even notice. Why is that?"

I explained, "I do notice. It's just I don't want girls like that. I want someone different. Someone who can be fearless at times, but gets scared once in a while. Someone who knows what they want and is dedicated to a hobby. I want you."

After I said that line, I quickly closed my mouth. I can't believe I just said that to her.

"Wait did you just say-"

I cut her off. "Nope I didn't say anything."

"But you said-"

"I didn't."

She finally dropped the subject and it was silent for the rest of the time of eating. I called Justin to come pick us up and by the time we were in the car, it was already 5:00. Dang we were at the mall for that long?

It was silent for the whole ride until we got out of the car.

I decided to break the awkward silence. I announced, "So are you ready for your dance lesson?"

"You mean right now?" she asked.

I responded, "Yeah sure. I mean the sooner the better right?"

"I guess."

I opened the door to my house and walked into the living room while Justin ran upstairs and into his bedroom.

I moved the coffee table in the living room over to the corner for us to have more room and picked a song on my phone to play.

Maya's Pov

It felt weird going into Cam's house. I mean we've hung out a lot but I've never been to his house. He put a slow song on his phone which I later realized was Stay by Rihanna.

"So put your left hand on my shoulder and your right one in my hand."

I followed his instructions and put my hands where they were supposed to be.

"So just follow my lead."

I nodded. I listened to the song and followed Cam.

"See you got it," Cam said.

"So how do you know how to dance anyway?" I asked Cam.

"Well back in Kapuskasing my mom made me take dance lessons when I was younger," he answered.

"You don't strike me as a dancer," I said.

"Well things aren't always what they seem."

He twirled me and dipped me.

"I guess I like that about you," I said while he was still holding me.

He smiled at me and he started leaning in. I started to hold my breath and right when our lips almost touched, I saw Justin standing there in the stairway watching us. I quickly stood back up and felt my face turning red.

"Well I guess I better go," I announced and started walking towards the door.

I heard Cam calling my name but I just kept walking until I got into my house and into my room.

I still tried to figure out what just happened. I almost kissed Cam! What was I thinking? He probably doesn't even like me that way. But what about he said in the food court? He probably just had a slip-up. I mean it happens all the time to me.

I mentally argued with myself until I looked through the window and saw Cam lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. I sighed. What am I going to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I have feelings for him. This is so confusing. I know what I am going to do. I'm just going to pretend nothing ever happened tomorrow at school. I mean I'm going to have to face him sooner or later. At least, everything can turn back to normal right?

Ok guys, I hope that made up for the lost time because that took forever to write. I'd like to thank Guest, DylanEveret gf, hlskroc, Degrassi-fan12, ava, dnyarko, and NarutoQueen for reviewing. Keep it up guys!

5 + reviews and I will update!


	5. Our First Kiss?

I was going to wait to update until I got 5 reviews, but I was too excited to write this chapter. But for the next chapter, I will actually do the same thing where I have to have 5 reviews or up to update. Enjoy!

Maya's Pov

I woke up and brushed my hair. I found a pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on and put on a regular t-shirt. I ate a small breakfast, brushed my teeth, put on my converse, and headed out the door to Cam's house. I was ready to face Cam today no matter how awkward or embarrassing it might be. I would've had to face him anyway because we always walk to school together.

I rang the doorbell patiently until his mom opened the door.

She said, "Oh hey Maya. Cam will be ready in just a minute."

"Ok thanks Mrs. Saunders."

Cam's mom replied, "No problem."

Cam came out two minutes later and his mom announced, "Have a great day honey. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Mom," he answered as he closed the door behind him.

We started walking towards the school but it was silent. Neither of us knew what to say after what happened a few days ago.

Finally, Cam spoke up. "Look I'm sorry for what happened. I guess I was just caught up in the moment."

"It's fine Cam," I continued, "Let's just forget it ever happened."

He nodded and it was silent for a few more minutes.

I hadn't realized how cold it was outside until I was shivering. I knew I should've grabbed a thicker jacket.

He asked, "You cold?"

I nodded.

"Here." He put his jacket over me and I felt so much warmer. I could get used to this. What am I saying? You need to snap out of it, Maya!

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I usually spend my time on the ice anyways, so I get used to the cold."

Cam's Pov

She looked so pretty in my jacket. I could get used to her wearing it. Stop it, Cam! Don't make it more awkward than it already is!

When we finally arrived at Degrassi, we parted different ways. I headed to the hockey team.

Dallas announced, "Hey it's Rookie. How's it going with you and your little girlfriend?"

What is he talking about? I don't have a girlfriend.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know, you and Maya. There's videos of you two hanging together at the Dot and at the mall, and Maya is wearing your Ice Hounds jacket."

"No Maya is only my friend," I replied.

"Didn't look like it. Everybody thinks you two are dating. It's all over school now. At least someone on the team finally got one," He stated.

I said, "Wait so you like me having a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I mean none of us have a girlfriend. We're proud that the rookie got one before any of us."

Wait so the team is proud of me? This hasn't really happened before except at when I win the games. They always tease me and rag on me and I'm sick and tired of it. Maybe this will make them stop. I pondered about this as I was on my way to French.

Maya's Pov

When I was walking through the hallway to my locker, I felt all eyes on me. I didn't know why though. Was something on my face?

Tori came up to me and announced, "Hi."

"Hi," I said.

She gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you wearing Cam's jacket? Is it official? How come you never told me? Tris and I kept calling you on your phone yesterday, but you wouldn't answer."

I explained, "Ok Tori calm down. I was just cold and he offered me it. I must've forgotten to give it back. And for the phone thing, I couldn't find my phone and when I found it, it was already like 2:00 am and that's when I saw your calls. We aren't dating, but I have to tell you something that happened that might say otherwise, but you have to promise to tell nobody and I mean NOBODY."

"Ok ok, I promise. What happened?" she asked.

"Ok a few days ago when we were hanging out, we might've almost….."

"Almost what?!" she exclaimed.

"We might've almost kissed," I whispered, "But his brother stopped us and now it's all awkward between us."

Tori said, "Uhh Maya, it kinda gets worse."

Oh no, what now?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there are rumors that are spreading all over school that says you two are dating and there's even videos too."

What have I gotten myself into? Cam probably thinks that I started the rumor and probably won't be my friend again. I have to talk to him.

I stated, "I have to go talk to him. I'll see you later, Tori."

I quickly walked away to French trying to see if I was able to talk to Cam about this before class started.

Cam's Pov

I decided to talk to Maya about the whole dating thing in French. I stood in the corner waiting for her to come in. When she came in the classroom, I walked towards her.

We both said in unison, "I have to talk to you."

Maya said, "You can go first."

"Well word is spreading around that we're dating."

She replied, "I know, but I swear I didn't start the rumor. I guess people just assumed we are. Please don't be mad at me."

Wait she thinks I'm mad at her?

"I'm not mad at you. Actually I need your help."

She asked, "With what?"

"Well my team is impressed that I got a girlfriend, and I think they will stop ragging on me if I keep having one. So do you think you could be my pretend girlfriend?"

Maya was silent for a few seconds before she finally answered. "Umm are you sure that's a good idea?"

I answered, "Yeah I mean there's no better person to do this with. You're the person I'm most comfortable with, and people already think we're dating."

"I don't know about this Cam."

I gave her my best puppy dog face. "Come on Maya, please?"

Maya's Pov

I thought about this for a few seconds. I didn't want it to be even more awkward between us, but I guess if he really wants me to do it, I'll do it. The problem is that I've never had a boyfriend before and I have no experience at all.

"Ok ok, fine. It's just I don't really know how to do this. I've never really had a boyfriend before," I said shyly.

"Me neither. I guess we can learn together."

I asked, "So do we start being boyfriend girlfriend now?"

"Yeah. We still need everybody to think we're dating, so I guess I could hold your hand."

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled and blushed at this. I saw Tori and Tristan giving me a 'What is happening right now?' look. I mouthed to them, 'I'll tell you later.'

They both nodded their heads, and Cam and I both sat together. I could see everybody staring us and whispering to each other.

He whispered to me, "If it's okay with you, I was wondering if we could sit at the Ice Hounds table at lunch. Some of them probably need proof that we're dating."

I nodded. "That's fine."

For the rest of French, he held my hand and then put his arm around me and gave me loving looks. Wow he really knows what to do for dating. The teacher even had to stop the class to tell us to stop flirting. My face turned red from that and I started to pay attention so I wouldn't get into any trouble with her.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my materials and headed out the door. Tori and Tristan came running up to me.

Tori whispered, "I thought you said you guys weren't dating!"

"Yeah when did this happen?" Tristan said.

"We aren't. It's complicated. Look I'll explain it to you guys later," I stated.

Cam came up to me and announced, "Hey Maya, do you want me to walk you to your next class?"

"Umm yeah sure."

He put his arm around me and Tori and Tristan just gave me a 'We don't believe you' look and I rolled my eyes as I walked away with Cam.

I said, "So if we're going to be dating, you're going to have to carry my books."

"You're really taking advantage of this, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied.

Every class before lunch, Cam kept carrying my books to all my classes and occasionally put his arm around me or held my hand. I kept blushing at all of this and Cam just teased me about it. Classes went by too fast. I didn't really want to sit with the Ice Hounds. I only said I would do it because I didn't want to let Cam down. I've heard what they have done, and I don't really know what to expect from them.

After my last class before lunch, I put my books away in my locker, and when I closed it, Campbell was right there waiting for me.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

I answered, "Ready as I'll ever be."

He put his arm around me and I sighed. We paid for our lunches in the line and made our way to the Ice Hounds table and they started hooting and hollering. At least Cam wasn't like them.

Dallas announced, "So this is your girlfriend. Well good job Rookie."

Cam smiled and nodded.

We both sat down next to each other as he put his arm around me again.

Luke interrupted, "Well if she's your girlfriend, then let's see a kiss."

I looked at Cam and gulped nervously.

"Umm okay," Cam said.

He turned towards me and slowly leaned in. The kiss was soft and lasted for about 3 seconds. That was my first kiss. At least, we didn't have to do it again. I'm already embarrassed enough.

Luke said, "Oh come on Saunders you can do better than that. Let's see a real kiss."

Really? Again? Haven't I had enough embarrassment?

Everybody at the table started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Now everybody in the cafeteria started staring us. Ok, now I'm really nervous.

He turned towards me again and kissed me passionately. I felt sparks and fireworks, but it just felt wrong. My first and my second kiss wasn't really real. I put my hand through his brown locks while he put his hands on my waist. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds.

When he pulled away, I bit my lip and stood up from my seat. I ran towards the garden. Does this mean our friendship is ruined? Will it ever be the same again? I never thought that a kiss could mess up everything. That was my first kiss and now it was just wasted. I thought about all these things as I kept running. I heard someone calling my name, but I just ignored it.

Cam's Pov

Wow that kiss was amazing. I can't believe I just kissed her. The problem was that she ran out of the cafeteria after I pulled away.

Luke said, "Look you scared your little girlfriend away."

He started chuckling and I glared at him. I got out of my seat and walked out of the cafeteria looking for Maya. I saw her and started running towards her and calling her, but she wouldn't listen as she kept running.

I followed her all the way to the garden and saw her sitting on a bench looking down at her hands. I slowly walked towards her and sat down next to her. My heart broke as I watched a tear slide down her cheek. I never wanted to make her cry.

I grabbed a flower that was growing and grabbed it. I didn't care if I would get in trouble for that though. What is important now is that I can get Maya to talk to me.

"Got you a flower."

She looked up at me and then just looked back down at her hands.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened. I just didn't know what else to do. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again."

She let out a sigh and turned towards me. "I still want to be your friend and talk to you. It's just…that was my first kiss, and I feel as though it was just wasted."

She looked at my eyes and said, "I just don't think anything between us will ever be the same again."

I responded, "It could still be the same if we just try, but was that really your first kiss?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry it was just wasted. If it makes you feel any better, that was mine too."

Maya asked, "It was?"

"Yeah but I'm glad it was with you and not some ugly puck bunny."

She smiled at this, but stayed silent.

"But I really mean it though Maya. Out of all the girls, I'm glad it was with my best friend. You're one of the best people in the world, Maya," I stated.

"You really mean that?" Maya asked.

I nodded.

She threw her arms around me and I started holding her.

While I was still holding her, she said, "I'm glad it was with my best friend too."

The bell rang and we let go of each other.

She wiped away her tears and announced, "Well I better go get to class."

I watched as she started walking away, but then came back.

Maya gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks Cam…..For everything."

"No problem."

I felt my face turning red as Maya walked away to her next class. I had a huge smile on my face for the rest of the day. I guess a kiss really can make your day.

I would like to thank hlskroc and msleahbeah3236 for reviewing.

5+ reviews and I will update!


	6. Unexplainable Actions

Ok guys, this took forever to come up with. Sorry if it might suck.

Maya's Pov

I was at my locker getting my materials when I saw Cam walking by. I decided it would be funny to sneak up on him.

I tiptoed my way over to him and jumped on his back. He saw me and let out a relieved sigh.

"Gosh, Maya. You scared me."

"Duh, that was the whole point," I said in an 'It's so obvious' tone.

"Would you like a ride to class since you're already on my back?" Cam asked.

"Sure."

Since we were only a few feet from French, he carried me through the door and around the classroom.

"Attention riders, you're in for a bumpy ride," Cam announced in his best pilot voice.

He then started running and I started shrieking as I held a tight grip on him.

"Cam let me down!" I exclaimed.

"No can do, Miss."

I started laughing, and he kept running only to be stopped by Tori and Tristan. Cam then let me off of his back.

"Ah ha! So it is true! You guys are dating!" Tori exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tristan asked.

I looked over at Cam. "Can I just tell them? If I don't, they'll just keep on bugging us."

"Sure as long as they can keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" Tori asked.

I whispered, "Cam and I aren't actually dating. We're just pretending to."

"Why would you need to do that?" Tristan asked.

"Well my hockey team always teases me and when they found out I had a girlfriend, they were actually proud of me for once. I just thought if I kept having one, it would stop all the teasing," Cam explained.

"Now this all makes sense. So is that why you guys were all lovey-dovey in French yesterday?" Tristan asked.

"Also piggy-backing on each other a while ago?" Tori asked.

I answered, "Yes to the French thing, but I only piggy-backed on him to scare him but then he wouldn't let me down after that."

They both nodded their heads and the bell suddenly rang signaling the beginning of class, and we all sat in our seats. For some reason, Tori and Tristan sat in front of us.

Tori whispered to me, "So do you like being his pretend girlfriend?"

Why would she ask that especially now in front of Cam?

"Why are you asking that?" I said.

Tristan said, "Because you like him Maya, and you had your first kiss with him yesterday."

"How did you know that was my first kiss and were you watching us?" I whispered.

Tristan said, "Because we're like your other best friends besides Cam and we know everything. We weren't the only ones watching. Everybody was watching you two."

"So is he a good kisser?" Tori asked.

Cam suddenly looked up from his textbook and heard what she said. "Who is a what?"

"Nothing," I replied.

Our French teacher finally came in and announced, "Sorry I was late, class. Commencent à la page 58 de votre paquet françaises." (Start on page 58 of your French packet.)

Luckily, Tori and Tristan turned back around in their seats and didn't bother us anymore. Cam started on his work dropping the subject for now. Phew, that was a close one. I'm totally going to kill Tori later for saying that in front of Cam.

During the whole class, I finished all of the assigned work and ignored Cam. I didn't want him to bring the subject up again. The bell finally rang and we were able to get out.

Cam walked next to me and asked, "Hey you ok? You didn't really talk to me during French."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to get all the work done without any distractions, so I wouldn't have homework for today."

"Oh ok," Cam replied in an 'I don't believe you' tone.

Luckily, he dropped the subject and asked, "So do you want me to carry your books for you?"

"No I'll be fine for now."

I saw the Ice Hounds watching us and said, "The team is watching us. What should we do?"

Cam quickly kissed me without warning, so it took a few seconds to realize what was happening and kiss back.

Cam pulled away from me and I asked, "Isn't there anything else you can do besides that?"

He answered, "I didn't know what to else to do, so sorry, and besides, you know you liked it."

I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Shut up."

Cam then looked back at Dallas who gave him a smile and a nod and Cam nervously smiled back. The Ice Hounds then walked past us and we let out a sigh and walked to our next classes which oddly were right across from each other.

As we were walking, Cam announced, "You know, you're not that bad of a kisser."

I slapped him on the shoulder again but harder.

"Ow! Maya! What was that for?"

I answered, "For being a dummy!"

"What? So now you're calling me a dummy?"

I responded, "Yes, yes I am."

I started walking to my classroom when Cam called out, "I'm going to get you later for that Matlin!"

I looked behind my shoulder and over at him and challenged, "Let's see you try."

Cam called out, "Oh I will and you'll never see it coming!"

I turned back to face the door of the classroom and shook my head and smiled. What a dork. I sat down in my seat ready for class. After the bell rang, my English teacher came in and told us to start on our English assignment. After I finished it, I just kept looking at the clock to see if the bell would ring anytime soon.

In pretty much every class before lunch, I quickly finished all my assignments and kept looking at the clock and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. It was finally lunchtime and I could get a break. I never thought I would have so many assignments in only four classes.

I paid for my lunch in the lunch line and sat with Tristan and Tori. Good thing I didn't have to sit with the Ice Hounds again. I didn't want to get embarrassed once more.

"So," Tori announced, "You still haven't answered my question yet. Is he a good kisser?"

I facepalmed myself.

"How should I know?!" I exclaimed, "And I can't believe you said that right in front of him in French when he could've been listening!"

"Oh please, Cam wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to do his work, and how could you not know? You practically made out with him at lunch yesterday, and we saw you guys kissing in the hall a few hours ago."

"Ok both of those kisses were against my own will," I pointed out.

"But you did like it," Tristan interrupted.

"No I didn't! Can we please just drop the subject?!" I exclaimed.

"No! We know you like him! Why don't you just admit it?" Tori asked.

Ugh! Do they really have to talk about this with me right now?!

"Because I won't! I don't like him and he doesn't like me! End of story!" I exclaimed.

Tristan responded, "You're going to have to admit it sometime Maya. You can't keep this a secret forever. Why can't you realize that he cares for you a lot and he wants to be with you?"

"Because he doesn't ok? So just drop the subject," I replied.

Luckily, they stopped bothering me and I just started eating my lunch silently when two hands came upon my shoulders.

Cam's Pov

I saw Maya silently eating her food at Tori and Tristan's lunch table. Now is my chance to get back at her.

I tiptoed my way over to Maya mouthing to Tristan and Tori not to tell her and put both of my hands on her shoulders and shook her and said, "Ahh!"

She jumped in her seat at my action and I started bursting out laughing ending up sitting in the seat right next to her.

"Did you guys see her face? That was hilarious!" I exclaimed.

"Ha ha, very funny Cam," Maya stated.

"Well I did warn you that I was going to get back at you," I replied.

"Well did you have to do it that way?" Maya asked.

"Yes, yes I did," I said putting my arm around her seat as she rolled her eyes at me.

Tristan said, "Staring Ice Hounds at twelve o' clock."

I looked behind me, and it turns out Tristan was right. They were watching us, and it was getting kind of creepy.

Maya then scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face turning red, and I looked back at the Ice Hounds who just went back to their conversation.

"Ok coast clear," I announced.

Maya let out a relieved sigh and sat right back up in her chair again and said, "Ok good."

"So Cam," Tristan continued, "Are you going to the dance next week?"

"Maybe," I answered, "It depends."

"Well you have to go. Everybody from Degrassi is going," Tori announced.

"Yeah and you already bought a tuxedo and taught me how to dance. If you're not going, I will literally push you over there," Maya said.

I let out a sigh. "Fine I'll go if that makes you guys stop bugging me. Especially you, Little Miss Pushy," I teased.

"Why do all of your nicknames for me have to start with Little Miss?" Maya asked.

"Would you like me to call you Blondie?" I asked.

"No thank you," Maya answered.

"Ok then don't question my nicknames," I stated.

"Fine."

"Fine," I replied.

"Good."

"Good." (Yes, Sonny With A Chance reference. Don't judge me!)

After a few minutes of silence, I asked, "So Maya, do you want to go to Little Miss Steaks tonight with me?"

"I'll have to think about it," she answered.

I just nodded.

That's weird. Usually Maya would never turn down an invitation to Little Miss Steaks.

I saw Tristan and Tori giving Maya looks, but she just rolled her eyes. Are they doing some kind of code? What is happening right now?

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"No, but I have to go," Maya said standing up from her seat.

She walked away and threw her lunch away in the trash can.

"Did anybody else find that weird?" I asked.

Tori and Tristan just shrugged.

Maya has been acting really unusual today. I decided to go after to her to find out what's going on.

When I found her, she was sitting on a bench outside of the cafeteria looking out the window.

"Maya?" I asked, "What is up with you lately? I mean in French you totally ignored me, and you turned down Little Miss Steaks. Like what's going on? You never turn down an invitation to Little Miss Steaks! And now you just leave the cafeteria for no apparent reason?!"

"Look I've just had a lot on my mind ok?" She answered.

"Have what on your mind, Maya? You've been acting weird all day. You know you can tell me if something's going on," I said.

"That's the thing. I can't tell you. It's too complicated," Maya stated.

"Why can't you tell me? We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other like this," I responded.

"Because I can't ok? It would ruin our entire friendship."

I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Nothing could ruin our friendship, My. Just tell me."

"I can't. It would change everything," she said as she started crying.

"It won't. Just tell me, Maya," I said.

"I can't say it. It's just too hard."

I explained, "Well when you're ready, tell me. I'll always be here for you, Maya."

She answered, "Thanks but I have to go. I'll see you later, Cam."

I watched as Maya stood up and disappeared down the hallway. I've never seen her so sad before and she's never acted like this. I have to get to the bottom of this!

Ok guys, I hoped you liked it. I didn't really know how to end it. But anyways, I want to thank hlskroc, msleahbeah3236, Popcorn0912, HopelesslyInLove13,dnyarko, and Colabear94 for reviewing!

5+ reviews and I will update!


	7. Pouring Rain and Falling Apologies

Wow thirteen reviews in one chapter! That's a new all-time record for me! I guess you guys must really like this story! If anybody has any ideas for future chapters, you can PM me them or leave it in the review. If I use some of them, I promise to give those people credit. Anyways, a part of this story you guys will recognize from Degrassi, but it will be a little bit different. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Maya's Pov

I was sitting down in a chair in my living room and playing the cello. All my thoughts from this week were flowing into my mind.

I've been ignoring Cam all week ever since the incident at lunch on Tuesday. I even walked alone to school and just didn't talk to him when he sat with me at lunch and in French class. I felt really bad for doing this to him, but I can't face him now. I don't want him to figure out my feelings for him. Everything will change. I can't risk our friendship just because of a little school girl crush.

As I finished up the song I was playing, I heard a beep coming from my phone. Wow there was 6 text messages and 2 missed calls. Three of the text messages were from Tori and Tristan, and the rest of the messages and all the calls were from Cam. I looked through the messages by scrolling through all of them.

Cam: Why won't you tell me what happened?

Cam: What did I do wrong?

Cam: Maya answer me!

Tori: What happened between you and Cam?

Tori: You know you can't ignore him forever

Tristan: Why are ignoring Cam?

After I looked through all the messages, I just started crying. I felt so guilty for ignoring him, but I knew I couldn't talk to him either.

Katie heard me crying and came into the living room. "Maya?"

She came over and kneeled beside me and hugged me. "What happened?"

"It's just… Cam-he-" I said between sniffles only to be cut off.

"Does he need to be punched in the face?" Katie asked.

I gave a small smile at Katie's wry humor but went back to crying.

"No, it's not something he did. It's just… I don't know. I've been ignoring him lately, and I feel bad about it, but I can't face him. Not now."

"Shh Maya. It's ok," Katie cooed, "Why can't you face him?"

"Because I like him and I don't want him to know my feelings. When he figures it out, I'm scared that our friendship will be changed, and he will treat me differently."

"Cam won't treat you differently. He's your best friend. If he's a true friend, then your friendship won't change. But if you keep ignoring him like this, it will hurt the both of you, and it will break your friendship."

"I guess you're right," I said while sniffling.

"Ok now stand up," Katie said.

I did as she told me and stood from my chair.

"And wipe away your tears."

I wiped the tears away with my hand.

She stated, "Everything will be okay, ok? I'll always be here if you need me."

I nodded and she rubbed my arms with her hands and gave me a soft smile and walked away.

I looked at my phone once again and now knew what I needed to do.

I put on my converse and headed to Cam's house.

I knocked on the door waiting patiently. Please be Cam. Please be Cam. Please be Cam.

Luckily, Cam opened the door.

"Maya?" He asked, "Maya, why are you crying?"

"You were right…. I was acting weird and it was wrong of me to ignore you like that. Please, will you forgive me?" I responded.

"Of course I forgive you, Maya. Come here."

He opened his arms and I walked into his hug. I started crying into his shoulder and he cooed, "Shh shh, Maya. It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

I held onto him tighter and stopped crying. It felt so good to have him back as a friend again.

He let go of me and said, "So now that you're here, would you like to take a walk around the neighborhood with me?"

I smiled. "I'd love to."

He closed the door behind him, and we started walking by all of the houses on our street.

"So what actually happened on Tuesday, and what made you decide to come back?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well it's hard to explain, but if you must know… I had some mixed up feelings that day and I guess they all jumbled up and I took it out on you, so I am sorry. And well for the other thing, Katie made me realize that you are my best friend, and I shouldn't let you go."

"It's fine. I guess everybody has those days," Cam replied, "You're my best friend too, and I wouldn't want to let you go either."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh and by the way I have to ask something," Cam announced.

"What do you have to ask me?" I asked.

He grabbed a flower and went on his knee. "Will you, Maya Matlin, be… my pretend girlfriend again? Dallas and the team have been ragging on me again, and I guess I need you once again. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think that it would be nice having you by my side again as my "girlfriend." (A/N: he's a blabbermouth! Ha ha ha. : P)

"Sure if you stop talking so much. I kind of owe you anyway. And get up! People are staring!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and stood up. He then put the flower in my hair and stated, "There. Now you have your beauty and nature's beauty."

I smiled and blushed.

I asked, "Did you just call me beautiful?"

"I guess I did."

I smiled once again at him and picked up a flower and put it in his hair. "There. Now we're even."

He smiled and gave a small chuckle. His laughs are so adorable. What am I saying? Maya, stop falling in the love with the guy! He doesn't even like you back, and you don't want to have the same incident to happen again, do you?

"You really are something, My," he said.

"I know," I said sarcastically while flipping my hair.

He just laughed again and we started walking in the direction of the park.

"Hey , do you wanna go to the park?" Cam asked, "I mean might as well since we're heading towards there."

"Sure," I replied.

When we finally got to the park, I announced, "Race ya to the swings!"

I sprinted as fast as I could and got on the left swing before Cam.

"You totally cheated!" He exclaimed.

"Not at all. You're just slow."

"Whatever."

"Push me?" I asked.

He let out a huge sigh. "Fine."

When he was pushing me, I closed my eyes. When I was younger, I always felt as though I were flying. I don't think that feeling ever stopped.

After pushing me multiple times as I got higher, he finally got on his swing and started to catch up to my height by kicking his legs.

"Hey!" Cam shouted on his swing.

"What!" I shouted.

"Let's jump on three!" He shouted.

"Okay!"

"1 2 3!"

I jumped off my swing right after Cam and landed right on top of him. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. I never noticed how perfect his lips were. It was so hard not to kiss him right now. Snap out of it Maya! We both finally snapped back to reality and I got off of him awkwardly, and both of our faces were red.

Cam's Pov

I was laying in the grass beside Maya after we jumped off our swings when I announced, "Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends again."

She gave a soft smile. "Me too."

She bumped me in the arm and said, "Hey Cam? Don't you think that the cloud above us looks like a teddy bear head?"

I looked up and replied, "No, it definitely looks like a three-headed alien, and the one beside it looks like a dragon eating a woman's head."

She just gave a small laugh. I love it when she laughs.

"No, the one beside it looks like a mother bird feeding its chicks," she argued.

"Definitely not."

After a few more minutes of cloud watching, we decided to stand up off of the grass.

I helped Maya up and she pointed up at the sky. "Cam look up. It's raining."

I looked up, and I felt drops of water come upon my skin.

"Wow I guess it is."

I looked over at Maya and realized she wasn't wearing any jacket. I quickly took my jacket off and put it on her and then put the hood on. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I just let her get sick in the rain?

"There," I stated.

"Cam, you have to got to stop giving me your jackets. You're going to get sick!"

"Well it would be rude of me if I didn't! I wouldn't want you to get sick either," I pointed out.

I held my hand out to her and she smiled and grabbed it. I led her to a tree where we could sit under and barely get wet.

"Here. See, now we both can sit under the tree without getting wet and becoming sick."

Maya put both of her hands on her heart and said in a sarcastically, but sweet tone, "My hero."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her as we both sat down under the tree. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

We watched as the rain started pouring and the drops of water started to hit the ground.

"Cam?" Maya announced.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry again for ignoring you like that. I don't know what I could do without you as my best friend."

I responded, "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't know what to do without you as my best friend either."

We sat in that position for about a half an hour until Maya's phone started calling and Maya answered it having like a 3-minute conversation with whoever was on phone with her.

She sighed ending the call. "That was Katie. She said she wants us to go home, but I don't want this night to end."

"Yeah me either," I said while holding her a little tighter.

After a few more minutes, we decided to finally get up and walk back.

When we finally arrived at Maya's house, we stopped at her porch.

"I had a great time with you, Maya."

She gave that soft smile again and said, "Me too."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah definitely."

I smiled back at her and started going back to my house.

Maya's Pov

After that perfect day with Cam, we had to say goodbye at sometime. I watched as he left the porch and walked towards his house. I then closed the door and smiled thinking of him again.

"So," Katie announced as I came in, "I assume you and Cam became friends again."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, yeah we did."

She asked, "So how did you tell him your feelings, and how did he take it?"

"I didn't have to. He forgave me and we're friends again. That's what matters right now," I explained.

"Oh ok. Why do you have a flower in your hair though, and are you wearing Cam's jacket?"

I started blushing at the mention of our day together and responded, "Oh it was Cam. He put it in my hair. Also, it started raining outside and I didn't have a jacket, so he offered me it."

I smiled after I said that and started heading upstairs to my room when Katie started talking again and stopped me. "You really like him, don't you?"

I turned around and looked back at her, nodding my head. "Yeah, yeah I do."

I knew I would have to tell Cam my feelings sooner or later, but right now all I wanted was to have fun hanging out with my best friend again without any distractions.

Ok guys, so I know you're probably mad that they aren't dating yet, but wait patiently my young ones. It will come soon enough. Or will it? You never know. And I have no idea where that came from. I would like to thank hlskroc, msleahbeah3236, Onedirection2013, DegrassiLuver112699, Colabear94, amberangel88, jckie12340, HopelesslyInLove13, becca, and dnyarko for reviewing!

5+ reviews and I will update!


	8. Songs Can Say A Lot

Oh my god! I have over 50 reviews! I just wanted thank all of you guys! I'm sorry for the late update! I had writer's block, and I was so busy this past weekend! By the way, since spring break is almost over, I won't be able to update every single day anymore, but I will try to update at least once or twice a week! So anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Degrassi or any of its characters. I also don't own Colbie Caillat's song, Realize or Miranda Cosgrove's song, Kissin' You.

Cam's Pov

I decided to go to Maya's house to hang out with her since we were friends again and it was a Sunday, so I could spend the whole day with her. I left my house and headed to Maya's place. I knocked on the door and saw Katie open it.

Katie said, "Oh hey Cam. Come in. Maya's upstairs."

I nodded as I walked in the house and headed up the stairs to her room.

I peeked into the door and saw Maya sitting on her bed playing her guitar and singing.

I opened the door and Maya jumped. "Gosh Cam you scared me."

I sat down in front of her on her bed and asked, "What song are you playing?"

"It's just a song I wrote," she replied.

"Can you play it for me?"

"It's a love song," she stated.

"I'm ok with that."

She sighed and took a deep breath before she started singing. "Sparks fly. It's like electricity. I might die when I forget how to breathe. You get closer, and there is nowhere… in this world I rather be."

Her voice was beautiful. It was like she was putting me into some kind of trance. I snapped back to reality when she ended her song.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"It's great. You have a pretty voice."

She just smiled and replied, "Thanks. I kind of got inspired. I just wasn't sure about the beginning because-"

I cut her off. "The song is beautiful. You're beautiful Maya."

She smiled at me, and I started to lean in. When our lips started touching, Katie opened the door and we quickly pulled away from each other. Seriously, why do our siblings always have to interrupt us?

"Hey Maya, Mom wanted to tell you that-"

She stopped and saw how close we were. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Maya answered too quickly, "I mean I was just showing him a song I wrote."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Maya. I just wanted to tell you that Mom has to go to this last-minute meeting and Dad has to go to work today, so we'll be alone for a few hours."

Maya nodded her head. "Okay got it."

She looked at us once more before she left the room and said, "Keep it PG in here, ok?"

I blushed when she said this. That was kind of embarrassing.

Katie closed the door behind her, and I said lost for words, "Well uh ummmm."

"Ummm," Maya said awkwardly, "I'm just going to put my guitar away."

"You go do that," I stated.

What were you thinking? Trying to kiss her? Now it's all awkward.

When she put her guitar away, she chose to forget the event happened and announced, "So I hear there's this new yogurt place in town. Wanna go? It's close to our neighborhood, so we can walk there."

I nodded. "Sure."

I'm so glad and relieved that she didn't start talking about the kiss.

We headed out her front door, and I followed her as we walked towards the yogurt place.

"So are you ready for that French test tomorrow?" Maya asked.

We had a test tomorrow? Since when?

"Uh no. I actually forgot about it. It wouldn't have mattered anyways. I suck at French," I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I have an A in French. I can help you," she offered.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" I asked, "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

She stopped on the sidewalk and looked at me. "You wouldn't be a bother, Cam, and of course, I wouldn't mind. Cam, if you need help, just ask. I'll be there for you."

She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled softly looking into my eyes. She has a beautiful smile.

We started walking again when I told her, "Thanks M. It means a lot. Do you think we'll have enough time to study?"

"Of course we do. It's not until tomorrow. In fact, we can actually start now. Let's start on the basics. I'll say a color in French, and you have to translate it back in English. Got it?"

I nodded.

"So let's begin with the color of rouge," she announced.

"Uhh pink?"

She shook her head. "No, close, but it's actually red. What about vert?"

"Violet?" I guessed.

Maya shook her head. "No, green. Come on Cam I know you know you this. Jaune?"

"Uhh yellow?" I asked.

"Yes! You got it! Ok, how about noir?"

"Black," I answered.

"Bleu?"

"Blue. You're just saying it with a funny accent," I joked.

She just rolled her eyes at me. "What about blanc?"

"Easy white. It's spelled like blank, and when I think of the word, I see a blank piece of notebook paper which is mostly white."

"Good job remembering. So you seem like you got the colors down, so let's try something a little harder. I'll say a random word in French, and you just translate it into English. Ok?"

I nodded my head.

"Ami," she said.

"Friend."

"Ok good. Ciel?" She asked.

"Seashell?" I asked.

"No, sky. How about fleur?"

"Flower," I responded.

"Correct. Animaux?"

"Easy animals. You're just saying it with a funny accent again."

She rolled her eyes at me once again. We finally arrived at the yogurt place, and I opened the door for her, and we sat down at an empty table.

"Ok seems like you have most of it down. Let's try statements now. What is mon nom est Maya?" She asked.

I know this. I know this. "My name is Maya?"

"Yes! Ok, what is tu es mon ami?"

"You are my friend?" I asked.

She nodded her head and continued to quiz me until we heard someone speak into the microphone.

"If anybody wants to sing karaoke, the sign up sheet is up here," the guy announced.

"You should go for it," I said to Maya.

Maya's Pov

I was quizzing Cam on French statements until a guy spoke into a mic and told us about how we can do karaoke.

"You should go for it," Cam said.

"Uh no, I don't think I should," I responded.

I'll be honest here. I have had stage fright ever since I was little. (A/N: I know Maya doesn't have stage fright in the show, but it's different in this story.)

"If you get nervous, I'll be here. You can just look at me the whole time."

I shook my head vigorously. "I don't think I can do it. I have stage fright, Cam."

He put both of his hands on each of my shoulders and said, "Listen Maya, you'll do great. I know you will. Just keep your head up and stick on the ice. I believe in you. You have to face that fear sometime, and besides people need to hear your beautiful voice."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok fine I'll do it, but next time flattery won't work on me."

Cam just smirked at me. "Whatever you say, Miss Matlin."

I rolled my eyes as I got up from my seat and wrote my name down on the sheet. It turns out there was only two other people that signed up before me, so I had some time to pick out my song. One of the songs caught my eye. It was Realize by Colbie Caillat. I loved this song, and I can actually relate to it with Cam because it's a song that talks about how you just realized that you like this person and you hope that they realize that they should like you too. I decided to pick that song, so I told the worker what song I was doing. He told me I was going to perform in two minutes since the person performing right now is almost done. I started to get really nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. Not good butterflies like when I have it with Cam. Just really nervous and anxious kind of butterflies.

After the person's song was over, I took a deep breath as I went on stage. Cam gave me a thumbs up from the table, and I gave him a nervous smile. I gulped as the song started to come on. Cam mouthed to me, 'Just look at me the whole time.' I nodded and the words to the song started to come out softly.

I sang: Take time to realize

That your warmth is

Crashing down on me

I looked at Cam, and he gave me a smile, and my nerves started to calm down and I started to sing a little louder.

Take time to realize

That I am on your side

Didn't I, didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you

I looked at Cam as I sang the next few verses because this was meant for him.

If you just realize

What I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other

And never find another

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder

If we missed out on each other now

I started to get more confident and all the nerves were gone. I started walking around the stage singing. Before I knew it, the song was over, and everyone gave me a standing ovation.

I smiled and gave the microphone back as I ran over to Cam and threw my arms around his neck.

"Maya, you were amazing! You conquered your stage fright!" Cam exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you."

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to say thanks for helping conquer my fear."

"So," Cam announced, "Why do I have a feeling that song was about someone special?"

"That's because it's a love song. It was about yo-"

I quickly stopped myself from saying that. Thank goodness.

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked.

"Uh I don't know. It's just a stupid song. I'm going to get a yogurt," I said desperately trying to get off this topic.

I quickly jogged over to the yogurt machines and grabbed a cup. Since you actually made the yogurt on your own, I filled my cup with vanilla and strawberry and topped it with some strawberries and sprinkles.

I walked over to the cashier and was about to pay when little did I know that Cam was right behind me and said, "I got this," while he paid for his yogurt and mine. Such a gentleman. I grabbed a spoon and walked over to our table.

"Ok Cam, you are way too polite. You can't pay for everything," I announced.

"Well if I didn't, I wouldn't be a gentleman," he pointed out.

"Well true, but I just feel guilty that you're paying for everything," I responded.

"Don't feel guilty. I just feel like it would be rude not to pay for a girl in an eatery."

"Well that is true."

We both silently ate our yogurt while we listened to more people sing. When the song, When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars, many people started slow dancing to this song. I smiled as I watched everybody.

Cam stood up from his chair and held his hand out and said, "Would you like to have this dance?"

I smiled and took his hand and stood up. "Sure."

I put my left hand on his shoulder and put my right in his hand. We started to move slowly to song when he twirled me. I smiled as we started to move to the rhythm again. I swear someone should've just taken a picture because this is the perfect moment.

When we were done dancing, we clapped for the singer and decided to leave. We walked out the door and threw our cups and spoons into the trash when a little kid came up to me, touched my arm, and yelled, "Tag you're it!" and then ran away.

I smiled as I thought of an idea.

Cam said, "Ah I remember when I was a little. Luckily, I don't play those games any-"

I cut him off by touching his arm and yelled, "Tag you're it!" and sprinted to the direction of the neighborhood.

"Oh I am so going to get you Matlin!" he yelled.

I giggled and saw that Cam was right there behind me chasing me. I quickened my pace and didn't pay attention. I tripped on a rock and was about to fall on the hard concrete when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I looked up and saw it was Cam.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked worriedly.

"Yeah thanks for catching me," I replied, "I could've fell face first to the concrete."

"No problem. I figured that something like this would happen anyways. You are so clumsy."

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

He gave me that 'Really Maya really?' look and I sighed. "Ok maybe a little bit."

"A little bit?" He asked.

"Ok a lot! Happy now?" I asked.

He just chuckled and we started walking home. It was freezing. When will I ever learn to bring a jacket?

Cam apparently saw this and smiled. He put his jacket over me and announced, "You have got to start bringing your own jacket."

"I know. I know. I'm just forgetful ok?"

He just smiled at me as we continued the path to our neighborhood.

"Can I tell you something?" Cam asked.

I nodded.

"Sometimes I think of what would've happened if we never became friends. Would I start hanging out with the team? What if I hung out with them so much that I started to act like them? Would I never have any real friends?"

"Hey," I said as I rubbed his arm causing him to look at me, "You have me as a friend now though, so it doesn't matter anyways. I don't think you would've ended up acting like them. You're way too cute and sweet."

"You think I'm cute?" He asked.

"Maybe a little bit," I lied.

Ok he is very cute, but I couldn't tell him that. He would just tease me.

"Sounds like somebody has a crush on me," he singsonged.

See? I told you.

"Whatever you want to think to get your confidence up, Saunders," I stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in a fake offended tone.

I just laughed at him.

When we finally arrived at my house, I announced, "Well I guess this it. See you at school tomorrow?"

I started to close my door when he responded, "Yeah see ya. Bye Maya."

"Bye," I replied while closing the door.

Is it possible that I like him even more now?

Sorry if it sucks or has a lot of mistakes. I am kind of in a hurry.I want to thank becca, taylor, Krissy, Catherine, msleahbeah3236, DegrassiLuver112699, Popcorn0912, hlskroc, and Onedirection2013 for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep it up guys! I would also like to thank all of you followed and favorited! See you guys next time!


	9. HIATUS!

Hey guys! Okay, so I am sorry for not updating in a really really long time! The thing is, I've pretty much lost my love for Degrassi. I still love Maybell and always will, but it's just I don't have that push anymore to write more of this story. I have never wanted to do this, but I'm discontinuing this story. I love all you guys so much and I'm so sorry. I want to thank all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. If anybody wants to adopt this story, you can PM me. If you guys really want me to continue this story and I mean REALLY want with all your heart, then I'll have a poll on my profile. If I do continue it, I'll try my best to update as fast as possible so you guys can finish this story. There is a small chance that I could, but for right now, I can't. Just remember, that I thank all of you guys who read this story. I will always love you guys!

Kayla


	10. Story Adoption!

Ok guys, so rachaelxmonstuh PMed and said that she wanted to adopt the story, so if you want to read the rest of it, then make sure to check out if she has any new chapters up. I will miss you all and all of my fine readers. Love you guys! See you in the next story I write!

Kayla :)


End file.
